¿Misión imposible?
by Padfoot Lioncourt
Summary: Misión para los merodeadores, no importa si salen vivos o muertos de Hogwarts. Prongs conquistara a Lily de una vez, Sirius a la chica dark del colegio, y Remus...el esta bien
1. Chapter 1

Este fic esta hecho por dos locas adictas a Harry Potter: Vangel Yamada y Padfoot, con el único proposito de divertirse y divertirlos a ustedes con ocurrencias para los Merodeadores (lo que originalmente era un Reto para Vangel, se convirtió en esta comedia romántica botada XDD)

**Disclaimer: **

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

¡Ya era suficiente!

Toda su vida en Hogwarts se la pasó muriéndose por ella, deseándola, soñando y babeando como tonto. Esa hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes¿Qué es lo que quería de el?… ¿Qué le mandara un vociferador a mitad del desayuno gritando histéricamente que la amaba y aparte se arrodillara?

Después de defenderla de los de Slytering, ofrecerse y humillarse como conejillo de indias en las clases de pociones y transformaciones, para solo recibir a cambio _"¡maldito arrogante, egocéntrico",_ oh si, esa era la frase favorita de Lily Evans desde hace 6 años. Esa mujer estaba loca¡desquiciada¿Cómo podía rechazarlo?, a el¡a James Potter!...el ídolo del colegio, el mas codiciado de los Gryffindor. Lo peor del caso, es que empezó a creer que tenía un mal gusto en chicos. Oh, estaba horrorizado en pensar que Lily pudiera enamorarse de Severus Snape, ese maldito nerdo, obsesionado con las artes oscuros,… ¡ahora si había motivos para odiarlo!

Pero Lily Evans seria de el¡Lily caería!, así como se llamaba James "Prongs" Potter, así ella se enamoraría de el.

-y exactamente¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-¡Te la vas a tirar, te la vas a tirar! XD

-¡Padfoot, se mas cortes con tus palabras o.ó!-regaño Remus a Sirius. James se palmeo la frente ante el comentario

Todo el verano, James tuvo esas ideas super importantes en la mente (en ves de coquetear con cualquier falda que tuviera enfrente, aunque no lo creyeran). Fue por eso que lo primero que hizo al subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts había empezado a comentar sus planes de conquista con los merodeadores. Porque estaba decidido, este año, Lily seria su novia.

Ya lo tenia todo: buenas notas, una muy y perfecta apariencia (en su humilde opinión), grandes amigos, capitán estrella del equipo de Quidditch. Si para terminar su muy perfecta vida, solo le faltaba el amor de ella.

Era tal y como le dijo su abuelo cuando entro a su primer año de Hogwarts, "Las cosas que mas queremos, son las que mas nos cuestan"

-¡y mira que si me ha costado!-se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos revolviendo mas su cabello-¿y que he ganado?

-hem…una cachetada, una patada, te metió el pie, accidentalmente caíste de las escaleras justo cuando la ibas persiguiendo, se equivoco en la clase de pociones al hacer la poción multijugos-iba contando con los dedos- Moony¿me prestas tus dedos?

-Sirius…-replico el aludido

-¿Qué tal de todos los insultos, Sirius?-hablo por primera vez Petter

-¡cierto, no eres tan menso después de todo, Wormtail!-empujo amistosamente a al chico, al cual casi le saca el aire-¡oh, y cuando…

-¡ya, ya, quedo claro, Padfoot!-dijo James con una vena saltando en su frente

Lupin ahogo una pequeña risa al recordar todos esos cómicos momentos.

-bien, entonces quedo mas que claro…,¡esto es una misión para los merodeadores!

-¡¿Qué?! O.ó-gritaron los tres

-James, tus problemas amorosos no son problema de nosotros-reclamo Remus, que para nada le tentó la idea de andar de cupido

-¡Moony!-James agarro a Remus por los hombros- ¿no te ha quedado claro?, estamos hablando de…

-La idolatrada, amada, bendecida, Rosa Mistica (1), inmaculada, inalcanzable e inagotable,…Evans-Wormtail aplaudía ante e el discurso

-¡Padfoot, van tres O.ó!

La señora del carrito de la comida paso como si hubiera sido llamada para prolongar la vida de Sirius. Salio corriendo al pasillo a comprar comida¡hacia media hora no comía!, Lupin lo siguió, empezaba a necesitar chocolate, mientras James se quedo ahí sentado bajo la curiosa mirada de Petter

-Evans¡tanto tiempo sin verte!

Cuando Potter escucho a Black, no dudo en salir corriendo hacia el pasillo, solo para ver que en efecto, Evans estaba afuera, y lo mejor de todo, se veía más hermosa que la última vez que la vio.

-¡Evans!-James se recargo en el marco de la puerta con esa pose según el "sexy" y con su sonrisa registrada "derretidora de chicas"- querida¿me extrañaste?

-claro, Potter…tanto como tu a Snape-dijo sonriendo sarcástica y las risas de sus amigos estallaron

-tan encantadora como siempre-dijo entre dientes

-hola, Roxanne!-Remus saludo a la chica que estaba al lado de Lily- ¿lista para otro año de Prefecta?

-eso espero, se me hace tan difícil u.u

-descuida, para eso estoy yo también, para ayudarte

-oh, que lindo eres, Remus

Solo se quedaron viendo durante cinco segundos, de una forma embobada que cualquiera podría saber que es lo que cursaba por sus mentes,…cualquiera, menos

-¡Roxanne!, tu nunca has tenido una cita conmigo,… ¿no te gustaría…

-¡Padfoot, creo que alguien allá adentro te habla!-Remus jalo a Sirius del cuello de la camisa que estaba portando

-Remus…no hay nadie mas aquí que yo o.o…-hablo Petter

-¡oh, entonces fuiste tu!, anda no lo hagas esperar

Empujo "delicadamente" a Sirius dentro del vagón, mientras Wormtail se preguntaba a que horas había abierto la boca.

-y bien, Evans…-James hablo con su voz ronca. Lily solo rodo los ojos de forma cansada-estaba pensando…tu y yo…

-Roxy, las demás esperan las ranas de chocolate-interrumpió Lily

-oh, se me había olvidad-rió leve-nos vemos Remus,…Potter-se despidió con la mano

-adiós, Remus-Lily ignoro olímpicamente a James

-¡bravo, Prongs!, lo has hecho muy bien-Sirius aplaudió enérgico desde el vagón

-¡ahh, te lo advertí, Sirius Orion Black!

James se lanzo literalmente contra su "mejor amigo", Petter salio corriendo asustado a esconderse detrás de Lupin, el cual suspiro resignado

-Lily, enserio¿no le dirás que si a Potter?

-¡nada provechoso sacare al salir con el u.ú!-

-pero, Potter es tierno…a su modo o.o-Lily miro con incredulidad a Roxanne- por algo esta en la casa de Gryffindor¿no?, si fuera una mala persona, y con esas cualidades… estaría en Slytering

-no todos los de Slytering son malos, Roxy-dijo sabiamente- que alguno ineptos le den mala fama, es otra cosa…como Malfoy

-¡ah, pero no negaras que Lucius Malfoy esta muy guapo!-dijo con los ojos brillantes

-¡Roxanne Turner!-se levanto de su lugar como si la hubieran golpeado-¿me estas diciendo que te gusta ese tipo?, no, no… ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡no me gusta, Lily, tranquila!-dijo riendo al ver el rostro de su amiga- ¡por Dios, seria mi peor error!

-¿entonces?

-solo estoy admitiendo los hechos u.u

-eres todo un caso u.ú-se recargo mas en su lugar

-además…Remus es quien me interesa-se sonrojo ligeramente- ¡Es tan tierno!

-porque no puede ser así…-interrumpió el nombre que iba a decir cuando sintió la picara mirada de su amiga encima de ella- ¡o//ó nadie!, olvídalo,… ¡nadie, nadie!

-yo no dije nada, Lilian-rió al ver el rostro rojo de su amiga-pero si al que ibas a decir sus iniciales eran J…y luego le sigue la P…entonces…

-¡ya cállate!-tapo la boca de su amiga en cuanto vio que otras chicas entraban al vagón.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Como era de esperarse, Dumbledore dio su largo y acostumbradamente extraño discurso de bienvenida durante la cena. Los merodeadores estaban aburridos y cansados, y Sirius quería ocultar el ligero rasguño que James le hizo en su rostro (por el cual seguía quejándose de dolor).

Después de los aplausos a los profesores que aun seguían, fue el turno de asignar las casas a los nuevos estudiantes de primer año. Los de Slytering dieron la gran bienvenida, la mayoría de los nuevos eran de esa casa. Malfoy y Regulus Black fueron los principales en armar alboroto. Sirius se braveo cuando sintió la mirada burlona y de odio de esos dos.

-¡pero me desquitare!-aventó de mala gana su baúl sobre la cama

-¿solo porque te vieron? –replico Remus sentándose sobre su cama

-uOú me vieron feo

-infantil-susurro Remus

Remus volteo hacia a James el cual estaba sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas escribiendo en una libreta y por el momento lo paso de largo. Volvió a voltear sobre Sirius el cual "elegantemente" sacaba cosas de su baúl de mala manera y aun enojado, pero se tranquilizo al encontrar su espejo. Petter hurgaba su baúl como si buscara algo que se le había olvidado en casa. Remus volvió su vista a James, el cual seguía escribiendo sobre esa libreta, con tanta dedicación que le empezó a preocupara, llevaba todo el rato callado, era obvio que algo tramaba.

-James… ¿Qué haces?

-¡Esto!-sostuvo en alto la libreta. En la primera hoja tenia un encabezado que todos pudieron leer

"_**Tácticas para enamorar a Lily Evans"**_

-bien, sabia que estabas loco, pero esto es demasiado-le dio la espalda y se tiro sobre la cama

-¡Moony, no me puedes abandonar!, de los cuatro, tu eres el mas listo…además, el mejor amigo de Evans¡tienes que ayudarme!

-¿y yo de que sirvo o.ó?-dijo Sirius un tanto ofendido

-tu…tu eres mi apoyo emocional y Wormtail,…ya veremos

-James¿me incluirás?-dijo Petter soñador

-¡claro, eres un merodeador!-los ojos de Petter brillaron ante el comentario

-James, escúchame con atención-Remus se sentó en la cama y puso una expresión seria-desde primer año, Lily te ha ignorado¿crees que eso cambiara?

-pero he madurado¡veme!-dijo sonriendo

-si te veo…y creo que estas en reprogreso, y no creo que estés madurando-Sirius que había estado comiendo grajeas de todos los sabores empezó a reír

-Moony, el habla enserio-dijo con los dulces en la boca-no tuvo ninguna cita durante el verano-Remus abrió con sorpresa los ojos y a Petter casi se le cae la quijada-,…ni con la nueva vecina abre piernas que tiene… ¡oh, Moony, mira que ella es tan…!

-¡no, yo no quiero saber sobre tus cosas!-se tapo los oídos

-sabes, creo que eso es lo que te hace falta, mi querido Moony…una buena chica con la que…

-Sirius, te lo advierto… no quiero oír tus comentarios

-¡hey, volvamos a lo mió!-grito James en cuanto se sintió desplazado

-¿es enserio, eso de que no tuviste citas?-volteo hacia Potter

-¡palabra de merodeador!-se puso la mano en el pecho

Lupin solo había escuchado a James hablar dos veces seriamente en el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo. La primera es cuando dijo que iba a ser el mejor buscador de Gryffindor, y la segunda cuando prometió convertirse en un animago para poder pasar mas tiempo con el.

-bien, me convenciste u.uU

El rostro de James se ilumino y sonrio. Estuvo apunto de lanzarse a abrazarlo (asfixiar) a Remus, pero se detuvo cuando este levanto el dedo índice en forma de advertencia.

-nada de pasarse, ni infringir las normas, todo lo harás siempre y cuando no afectes el orden del colegio…

-bah!, Moony, le haces perder la diversión a todo u.u-se quejo Sirius

-¿les costaría tanto trabajo pasar un año sin ir a la dirección de Dumbledore ¬¬?-dijo serio

-si nOn!-dijeron a coro los dos

-¿para que lo intento?-se palmeo la frente

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La primera semana de Hogwarts no fue nada interesante, pero tampoco aburrida, simplemente paso de lo más normal. Ni los merodeadores se molestaron en hacer bromas a algo que irrumpiera la paz del colegio, no hace falta decir que Remus estaba orgulloso de sus amigos por su autocontrol, pero la verdad era que James solo estaba haciendo meritos para poder disponer de la cancha de Quidditch para escoger al nuevo equipo, hasta le rogó y suplicó (sobornó) a Sirius para que se quedara quieto.

Para la hora de la selección había algunas chicas en las gradas, la mayoría de Gryffindor y unas cuantas de Revenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero jamás alguien de Slytherin, cosa que Sirius agradecía. Petter por su parte también estaba sentado esperando ver actuar a James al momento de la selección.

-¿No planeas hacerle prueba a Sirius? –hablo Remus sin despegar la vista de un libro.

-¿Y cuando se la he hecho? -dijo James –se como juega no necesito hacerle prueba

-¬.¬ eso es falta de ética

-uOú Moony¿dudas de mi genialidad?

-me limito el comentario –Sirius abrió la boca para reclamar –estoy estudiando.

-bueno..., entonces no te digo y ahí te quedas¡Roxanne, hola! Tan bella como siempre... oh, hola Evans.

Las chicas se acercaban a pasos ligeros, Roxanne sonrio ante el cumplido de Black, mientras Lily detrás de su libro frunció el ceño.

-Tan amable ¬.¬

-u.u es que tengo prohibido adularte Evans...

-¡Roxanne, Lily¿como han estado? –Remus se levanto y literalmente aventó su libro.

-Atareada con los deberes –dijo Lily –tengo que terminar de leer este libro.

-En eso estoy yo –agregó Remus buscando su libro en el suelo

-Roxanne¿no piensas leerlo?

-eh? o.o ya casi lo termino, leo rápido.

-son muy lentos –dijo James –yo ya lo acabe

-no todos tenemos tu tiempo libre Potter –Lily se sentó al lado de Remus.

-ejem, ejem –Roxanne tosió ligeramente

-o.o... ¡ah, los siento! –Se levanto y dejo el lugar a su amiga –yo si leeré

-¡Por dios Prongs!, ya quiero ver que perdedores hay este año.

-bien luego volvemos chicas... ¡Evans!, trata de no perderme de vista

-... los unicornios en cambio son más bellos y astutos...

-creo que me ignoró-dijo James con una ligera vena en su frente mientras se iba alejando

–Anímate, Prongs –dio unas palmadas en su espalda –ya veras como cae; ahora preocúpate por el equipo nuevo-trato de alegrar Sirius

Bajo la opinión de James, los nuevos jugadores no eran tan malos...bajo la de Sirius, no les llegaban ni a los talones. Con James de buscador y Sirius de cazador solo faltaban los 2 golpeadores, el guardián y 2 cazadores. Ya habían escogido al guardián, un chico de tercero, de ojos grandes que detuvo todas las Quaffle. Hubo 7 aspirantes para los puestos a cazador, en los que se quedaron una chica de último año Nicole Fontain y un chico llamado Henrry Kant, que fueron los cazadores del año pasado; hasta el momento para el puesto de cazador solo había llegado Franz el chico de quinto que también había estado en el equipo el año pasado.

-James, serán un asco... ¡y perderemos contra Slytherin!

-relájate Padfoot...hasta ahora los cazadores y el guardián van muy bien

_-¿Quién crees que soy¿tu niñera?_

Los dos merodeadores voltearon y se encontraron a una chica de rizos claros empujando con fuerza a una morena de largos cabellos negro y la falda aun más larga de lo normal.

-Cyrene de Lioncourt¿espiando al enemigo?- pregunto James con tono juguetón, pues la chica era de Revenclaw

-Oh, si claro...con todo el tiempo que tengo –dijo irónica –mi prima es la que hará la prueba de golpeador.

-¿Que yo qué? –la morena arqueo las cejas.

-Eres buena en la escoba... ¡y entrarás! O.ó

-¡Pero yo no quiero!

-¿Porque no?, te gusta volar y lo haces bien

-no me gusta trabajar en quipo, prefiero estar sola y ya me voy –se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. No había llegado muy lejos cuando Cyrene la agarro por un brazo y la jalo de regreso.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, tienes que presentar la prueba.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero!

-No me importa –la empujo a la cancha y le aventó la escoba.

-Bueno... –James carraspeo –Lioncourt, presenta la prueba, no pierdes nada –la chica se le quedo viendo sin pestañear, James se estremeció un poco –bueno...si tu quieres

-¡Bien ya que! –Lioncourt agarro su escoba y empezó a elevarse.

-Bien, Franz tu vas a presentar la prueba con ella.

Franz se levanto y se elevo en su propia escoba

-Listos, comiencen –James soltó la bludger y esta salió disparada hacia arriba.

La pelota dio una vuelta por toda la cancha y luego fue directo Lioncourt. Ella la esquivo y cuando venia de regreso le pego con el bat mandándosela a franz. Durante unos minutos siguieron así, lanzándose la bludger uno a otro sin fallar ni una vez.

Después James les dijo que intentaran meter la pelota por uno de los aros para observar su puntería. Estuvieron lanzando un tiro cada uno durante diez minutos y los dos los anotaron todos, luego cambiaron y cada uno lo intento mientras el otro se ponía en los aros como guardián. Franz logro parar la mitad de los tiros de Lioncourt, luego de un rato cambiaron y ahora ella desviaba los tiros de Franz.

-¡Prongs, la nueva juega bien! –exclamo Sirius contento y luego se detuvo –aunque es curioso...

-¿Qué cosa?

- No sabía que podía haber alumnos nuevos en años avanzados...creía que solo podías entrar en primero.

-Sirius...ella NO es nueva –dijo James acentuando

-¿Qué o.ó? claro que si...tengo como probarlo.

-u.ú ella entro en primero igual que nosotros y¿cuál es tu forma de probarlo?

-Mira –saca de un bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña libreta color vino –Lioncourt...solo he salido con Cyrene...no con ella –señala a la chica que estaba volando en la cancha –es imposible que haya alguien en Gryffindor que no haya salido conmigo.

-¬¬ eres todo un caso Padfoot.

-¡Pero es que...!

Sirius no pudo terminar de hablar, una bludger le dio en la cabeza y lo hizo caer al suelo como costal de papas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Jajaja –James tenia algunas lagrimas y las manos en el estomago –eso fue el pase directo de Lioncourt para entrar al equipo.

-¡No es gracioso, mi porte se arruinó! –Sirius se aventó al sofá junto a la chimenea lloriqueando.

-Como eres escandaloso –Remus dejo su mochila a un lado del sillón y se sentó a seguir leyendo su libro.

-Jajaja

-¡James, ya basta!...aparte de que es nueva y no se quien es ¡me golpea!

-¡Que no es nueva!-dijo James algo irritado por la terquedad de su amigo.

-¿Quien no es nueva? –Roxanne iba bajando de los cuartos de las chicas y a su lado venía Lily que seguía leyendo.

-Lioncourt –dijo Sirius lloroso.

-¿Y ahora que tienes con Cyrene? –Lily tomo asiento en un mueble alejado de James.

-¡Ella no! –Replico –la otra, su prima.

-¡Ah, Daphne de Lioncourt! –Roxanne se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Remus -¿y para que quieres saber de ella?, no creo que sea tu estilo.

-Pero¿verdad que es nueva? –Chillo Sirius-

-¿Eres idiota?, Daphne esta aquí desde primero –dijo Lily alzando un poco la vista de su libro.

-Es lo que le llevo diciendo toda la tarde –habló James –y ahora esta sentido porque lo golpeo XD –Roxanne lo vio con sorpresa –fue un accidente, durante la prueba para golpeador.

¿Daphne entró? –dijo Lily sorprendida

-Cyrene la obligo –sonrió nervioso –pero es grandiosa como golpeadora, tiene una fuerza, nada mas checa el chichón de Padfoot-dijo empezando a reír como antes

-¡James! –Las chicas empezaron a reírse –uOu y no les creo nada.

-Ah, se nota que eres amigo de Potter... –dijo Lily mientras se levantaba hacia el estante de la sala

-¡Evans, que forma de tratarme! –dijo dolido.

-¡A ver Black, muévete! –Lily empujo los pies de Sirius y se sentó en el sofá. Llevaba en sus manos un álbum de fotos y lo empezó a hojear – ¡mira, en primer año!

Aparecían cuatro chiquillos riendo con júbilo. James llevaba su cabello un poco aplacado y peinado, Sirius aun no tenía una gran estatura, Remus sonreía un poco tímido, Petter era el único que se veía como en la actualidad.

-¿No era bello?

-¡Imbecil, mira aquí!

Señalo a una chica que estaba sentada en una esquinita con su cabello corto y negro, leyendo un libro de portada oscura.

-¬¬ ¿bromeas verdad?

-Es Daphne –Sirius la vio con incredulidad –ah, de acuerdo –empezó a buscar otra – ¡oh, mira!

En esa solo estaban James y Sirius en segundo, haciendo poses de revista modelando el uniforme de Quidditch. Se podía ver a Lily hablando con la misma chica pasada pero con el cabello un poco más largo.

-¡Puede se cualquiera!

-En esta no podrás decir nada.

Lily mostró una foto donde salía ella sonriendo y con Roxanne sobre sus hombros, Lily jalaba a Daphne que tenia el cabello ya largo, pero la chica no se veía muy contenta, y al lado Cyrene con cara de triunfo.

-Es increíble... –Sirius estaba impactado.

-Ya lo acepto –dijo triunfante.

-Evans, eres grande-dijo James como cumplido, pero la pelirroja solo lo ignoro

-¡No puede ser que no haya salido conmigo!, es decir...apenas y me entero de su existencia.

-No todas las chicas de Hogwarts deben salir contigo ¬.¬ - hablo Remus un poco fastidiado.

-Si, se que Evans y Turner son las intocables,...pero...

-¡Ya cállate! –James y Remus gritaron y lazaron unos cojines a Sirius, pero el tan hábil se agacho y quien recibió almohadazos fue - ¡Wormtail!

El pobre chico cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Lily volvió a su habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo y Roxanne tiendo y despidiéndose de Lupin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del desayuno, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se fueron a iniciar sus clases con normalidad. Sirius tenia algo muy claro, y era que no iba a quedarse con la duda de aquella chica de nombre Daphne, la cual estaba deambulando por todo Hogwarts y el no sabia que ella existia.

-¡Tu! –Sirius se acerco a la mesa solitaria donde estaba Daphne.

-Eh? –levanto la mirada en forma aburrido –ah, ya dije lo siento por el golpe de ayer.

-No es eso,...quiero que me digas¿por qué no sabía nada de ti?

-... –Sus cejas se enmarcaron con algo de fastidio –trataba de evitarte, ahora si no te importa seguiré leyendo.

-¿¡Evitando a Sirius Orion Black!? –Grito como si la chica le hubiera dado una bofetada –pe...pe... ¿pero porqué?

-Por la misma razón de ahora, eres un fastidio –dijo sin ánimos y sin despegar la vista del libro.

-¡Sirius, ya déjala! –Remus y jalo del cuello al aludido –disculpa Lioncourt...ya no te molestará.

-Espero-dijo alargando la palabra con aburrición

-¿Puedes creerlo?, me ignoro durante cinco años-dijo al sentarse en su lugar al lado de James, el cual no les prestaba atención por escribir en su libretita.

-¿Y no es lo mismo que hiciste tu? –dijo Remus.

-¡No, yo no la hubiera ignorado!

-Ah, peor ya deja ese tema.

-¡No, ella me interesa!

-¿Qué?-a Remus casi se le van los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Sirius Black, interesado por una chica que lo ignoro?

-Es la primera que me hace algo así...de alguna forma, llamare su atención.

Lupin suspiro y decidió rezar por el bien de Daphne, cuando a Sirius se le mentía algo en la cabeza no había quien se lo quitara.

-Bien, Moony, ya tengo el primer método para enamorar a Evans-dijo James saliendo de su mundo- todos estos días planeando e investigando dieron sus frutos.

-¡A ver! –Sirius le quito la libreta a James y este protesto –Oh. ¡es perfecto!...creo que yo también lo haré.

-Eh?

-Quiere llamar la atención de Daphne –resumio Remus.James ahogo la risa - ¿por qué yo estoy involucrado u.u?

-Jeje...veras que será interesante-dijo James sonriendo con algo de malicia, mirando como su querida Lily hablaba con diversión con Roxanne.

Todos se callaron cuando el profesor Slughorn entro en las mazmorras para la primera clase del día.

* * *

Felicitaciones, criticas, opiniones,...comentarios constructivos sin ofender a las autoras serán bien recibidos n.n

_**"...cada libro quemado ilumina el mundo..."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues aqui esta el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia...si algo tarde...(coffdemasiadocoff) pero devido a algunos problemas "técnicos" que se nos presentaron no pudimos actualizar antes, como por ejemplo que alguieen (ejem...fue Vangel...lalala)... alla olvidado la libreta donde estaba escrito todo el capitulo en veracruz ¬¬, o la flojera que da pasarlo a la computadora...y...seeeh la flojera es mucha XP

Pero bueno aqui esta ya porfin y ojala les agrade XD

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Táctica 1**

James hacia señales de apoyo fuera del invernadero.

En el interior, Petter rió nervioso alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, volteo al frente y suspiró asustado¿por qué le tocaban a él ese tipo de misiones? Se concentro bien, sólo debía tomar "prestado" lo que James le dijo¡nada más!, el problema era no ser descubierto por Sprout, de lo contrario, ya tenia pase directo para visitar el despacho de Dumbledore.

¿Por qué James tenia ideas tan raras últimamente? Habían pasado apenas 2 semanas y el chico hizo su ardua investigación para saber como conquistar a Lily. Si Wormtail lograba salir ileso, si todo iba bien, podría impresionar a Evans y de algún modo recompensaría a Petter.

Para que entiendan mejor como es que surgió esta gran idea, iremos una semana atrás.

**Flash Back**

Convencido de que Sirius, de todo Hogwarts, era el que más había salido con chicas, James decidió preguntarle cómo usaba el verbo con las mujeres.

Cuando entro al dormitorio, encontró al susodicho recostado en la cama de lo más tranquilo con la mirada clavada en un artículo de la revista del mes _"Quidditch adiction"_ el cual estaba leyendo como si de la Biblia se tratara. James se sentó en su cama y dejó la mochila a un lado.

-Padfoot, necesito...

– ¡Oh, este año Irlanda tiene un equipo fuerte!

–Pero si ya lo tenia, es más recuerda al nº 1... ¡Hey, no me cambies el tema!

–Ah, lo siento Prongs¿qué quieres? –medio cerro la revista.

–Dime¿cómo le hablas a las mujeres? –Sirius lo vio confuso –si, cuando quieres conquistar a alguien¿que es lo que haces?

–Mmm déjame pensar. Es que Prongs, yo sólo extiendo mi mano, lanzo mi mirada seductora y si la toma es un si. Y hasta ahora nadie me ha rechazado...no, espera sólo Lioncourt, ella no tomo mi mano...

–Padfoot...

–Es que James puedes creerlo, extendí mi mano y...

–Pero Padfoot...

–...lo único que hizo fue dejar la envoltura de su chicle, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

–Si, pero...

–¡Hasta tuve que caminar a un bote de basura!

–Padfoot, escucha...

–nadie nunca me había rechazado, pero ella...

– **¡****PADFOOT, ****no me sirves para nada!**

James tomo su mochila, se levanto y salió del cuarto molesto, dejando a Sirius preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Tras la incomparable ayuda de su amigo, la voz de la razón le hizo pensar que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien un "poco" más cuerdo. Esto lo llevo a la biblioteca donde encontró a Remus leyendo un grueso libro de encantamientos.

Respiró profundo, no debía alterarse, total Sirius siempre fue así y nunca lo cambiaría. Por suerte tenia a Remus, él era el que se mantenía estable y hablaba con lógica y sabiduría. Era la persona que buscaba en esos momentos.

– ¿Qué hay Moony? –agarro bruscamente la silla de enfrente y se sentó.

–Shh, baja la voz Prongs, es la biblioteca –hizo un ademán con la mano.

–Lo siento, oye, que libro mas interesante –Remus arqueo la ceja de incredulidad mientras anotaba cosas en su pergamino-digo le pones tanta atención que...

–Prongs, cállate –lo interrumpió, recargo sus brazos sobre el libro y puso una mirada acusadora -¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

–ejeje, Moony como crees que... –la mirada del otro se hizo más profunda –De acuerdo tu ganas¿cómo le hablas a Turner?

El nombre de la chica hizo que subiera un poco su color -¿Qué...coff...a que te refieres?

–Si,... he descubierto que a las mujeres hay que hablarles con delicadeza –Remus giró los ojos –bueno, solo a las que no se derriten por mis encantos –ahora se golpeó la frente –y en esa categoría entra Lily... así que debo empezar por hablarle.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir James? –en algún punto sintió que le dijeron feo.

–No es que estés mal para las chicas...pero tu fuerte es el verbo Moony, por eso quiero que me ayudes.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¡Que no entendiste!, a hablarle delicadamente a Evans.

–Ok¡sí!...pero baja la voz,...er primero, no se de que quieras hablar...

– ¡Cualquier cosa, sólo quiero tener una conversación civilizada con ella!

–James, no grites, o si no olvida mi ayuda.

– ¡¿Me abandonarías?! Prometiste ayudarme.

–si, si –el iba bajando la voz y moviendo con insistencia la mano –pero…

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Ustedes dos, hacen mucho escándalo! –Madame Pince llego a espaldas de Lupin.

–Ah...lo sentimos...Madame...

–Shh! No los quiero por aquí, Lupin y Potter fuera y manténganse alejados durante todo el día, y a ti Potter, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por escandaloso.

– ¿Qué? –chilló James.

– ¿Quieres más? –sus ojos se veían saltones-vamos largo de aquí, pronto.

Ambos chicos salieron cabizbajos de la biblioteca. James se rió y Remus parecía enojado¿acaso ya nunca podría estudiar tranquilo?

–hm, Moony?

El chico lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, acomodo su mochila y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a James ignorándolo. Al parecer ese tampoco era un buen día para el pobre de James.

Después de pensarlo un poco había decidido que necesitaba ayuda femenina¿quién mejor para ayudarle que una chica de Gryffindor?, después de todo Lily era una chica. Sí, era una gran idea y se sintió estúpido por no haberlo pensado desde un principio. Ahora el único inconveniente era encontrar quien lo ayudara.

Regresó a la sala común y se tiro en un sillón a esperar a que alguna chica pasara, pero parecía como si todas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer de ahí precisamente en ese momento. Sólo había unos cuentos chicos sentados platicando, y otros pasaban riendo misteriosamente con una revista de dudosa decencia. James cruzó los brazos molesto. ¿Qué acaso todas la mujeres del colegio (o mínimo las de su casa) habían hecho algún tipo de complot en su contra?

– ¡Ah, como se me pudo olvidar!

Roxane entro corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, se veía agitada por la carrera. James la vio y en un segundo recobro los ánimos. No iba a perder esa valiosa oportunidad.

–Turner, espera –se levanto de un salto y se acercó a ella.

– ¡Ahora no puedo Potter, en serio!

– ¡No, por favor, ya he esperado mucho! –la agarro de una muñeca y la acorralo contra la pared.

– ¿Potter¿Qué no era intocable para los merodeadores? –se puso algo roja –menos para Remus...claro...

–Eh...pero no voy por ahí Turner, escucha, necesito una opinión femenina.

–Bien, pero... ¿me puedes soltar? –señaló su muñeca.

–Oh, lo siento –la soltó –bien, quiero que me digas cómo hablar con las mujeres.

– ¿Qué tipo de mujer?

– ¡Que pregunta! Pues Evans.

– ¡Ah!, querido Potter, has llegado con la persona adecuada, nadie conoce a Lily como yo.

–Eh?... ¡eres su mejor amiga! –se sintió aun más idiota¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

–Pero a Lily no sólo le gusta hablar Potter,... debes hacer más que eso, no es fácil conquistar a una mujer...bueno, lo fue para ti, pero las chicas que valen la pena son las difíciles.

–Entiendo, pero entonces querida¿qué hago?

–Bueno, el color favorito de Lily es el rojo y también el verde, le gusta el kiwi y tomar capuchino,...

– ¿Y eso qué?

¿Cómo que eso que¿sabias eso de Lily? –James negó con la cabeza. –Entonces¿cómo pretendes que se fijen ti si lo único que sabes de ella es su apellido?!

–Ok, tranquila, continúa.

–Hm, odia el pomelo y adora la comida de Hogwarts porque en su casa esta insípida, no le gustan los peces, y flores sólo...

–Lo tengo¡Oh Turner, eres brillante! –la agarro fuerte y le dio un beso tronador en la frente -¡Eres lo mejor, Gracias!

Salió corriendo por el hueco del retrato, dejando a una extrañada Roxane sin saber a que se refería James.

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de hablar con Roxane, recordó las palabras de su madre_, "ninguna mujer rechaza flores"_, esa era la clave para enamorar a una chica, los pequeños detalles significan mucho para ellas y sobretodo les parecen muy románticos. Recordó que las rosas rojas son las favoritas de su mamá ¿por qué no habrían de ser las de Lily?

–Wormtail –golpeo ligeramente las paredes de cristal -date prisa.

–S-si...pero es que no veo ninguna... ¡ah, creo que ahí hay una!

El chico corrió hacía unas macetas con varias yerbas y pasto donde apenas y se veía una flor roja. Se hincó y empezó a despejar las hojitas para poder tomar la flor. No era fácil y hacía muchas muecas (Sprout debía cortar un poco la mala hierba). Cuando ya la estaba a punto de agarrar se pincho un dedo y alejo la mano chillando un poco. Se quedó dudoso¿qué sería eso? Aparto las últimas plantas que quedaban y vio que era un pequeño cactus. Se inclino hacia delante con curiosidad para poder observar mejor.

James desde fuera observaba lo que su amigo estaba haciendo y logro ver que era lo que Petter estaba observando y lo reconoció enseguida y puso cara de susto.

– ¡Wormtail, aléjate! Eso es...

_Plaf!!_

El cactus había lanzado un chorro de líquido verdoso de olor bastante desagradable. James se dio de topes contra la pared con frustración mientras Petter corría chillando por todo el invernadero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

–Prongs, te pasaste.

–Moony, ya no digas nada –respondió James apretando el lápiz con el que escribía la tarea de adivinación –Wormtail esta bien, y eso es lo importante, sólo va a tener que bañarse unas cinco veces seguidas el día de hoy.

Remus dio por caso perdido esa conversación y siguieron haciendo las tareas. Pasaron unos minutos disfrutando del silencio y la paz que pocas veces habitaba en el cuarto de los merodeadores. Pero como era de esperarse no duro mucho. Sirius llego como torbellino lanzándose a la cama de Remus, haciendo que todos sus pergaminos se mancharan de tinta. Remus se dejo caer contra el colchón y hundió la cara en su almohada, adiós a su tarde de tareas.

– ¡Hable con Daphne! –dijo animado.

–Que confianza –rió James divertido – ¿tan bien vas?

–Em, pues de hecho no me dejo llamarla así,...pero nadie me niega nada.

–Lioncourt no es común... –apenas y se escucho la voy de Remus de entre la almohada.

–Lo se, créeme...hoy me di cuenta. Hable con ella, pero sinceramente no se si fue bueno...o malo.

–No entiendo –James cruzo las piernas para acomodarse mejor en la cama.

–Bien...

**Flash Back**

De hecho eso de investigar y conquistar chicas ya le estaba gustando. Sirius estuvo entretenido toda la mañana del sábado tratando de encontrar a Daphne. Buscó en los jardines, la sala común, el gran comedor, cerca del lago y hasta descubrió (de forma poco agradable) que los hombres no pueden entrar al cuarto de las mujeres. Pero en ninguna parte la vio. Claro que Sirius Black no se daría por venido tan fácilmente.

Andando por los pasillos se encontró con un grupo de chicas de Revenclaw donde se encontraba Cyrene con varios libros encima.

–Hey, Cyrene.

–Black, estoy ocupada¡no sabes todo lo que tengo que hacer!

–Tranquila mujer, solo dime¿dónde esta Lioncourt?

–Pues¿dónde más puede estar ese ratón de biblioteca? –dijo divertida.

–Heem...

–¬¬ búscala en la biblioteca, tonto.

–Ah, buena idea.

– ¿Y tu para que la buscas?

–Hm, digamos que te conseguiré un nuevo primito. –respondió en tono juguetón y se alejó sonriéndole a las otras chicas, las cuales empezaron a suspirar por el merodeador.

Sirius buscó a la chica por todas las masas y al fin la encontró en la última mesa, la más alejada de todas que apenas y estaba iluminada. Se peino un poco con los dedos y se acercó seductor.

–Hola Lioncourt.

La chica despejo el largo cabello que cubría su rostro y levanto la vista del libro y miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que efectivamente le hablaban a ella.

–¿hola? –dijo monótona.

– ¡Que gran coincidencia encontrarte aquí! –Dijo en un tono tan fingido que ni un sordo le hubiera creído –no sabía que te gustara leer.

–Ah claro...como nunca habías venido a interrumpir mientras leo, ni cuenta te habías dado. –dijo irónica.

–jeje –tomo asiento enfrente de la chica –y...¿está interesante lo que lees?

–No leo cosas que no me interesen, aparte de algunos libros de la escuela.

–Oye, llamarnos por los apellidos después de tanta confianza como que ya no, hay que ser más abiertos entre nosotros, no crees.

–Descuida Black, así estoy bien –regreso la vista a su libro.

–Creo que te tomara tiempo, Daphne, pero no te preocupes tenemos todo un año.

–...y eso es precisamente lo más me preocupa... –susurró con fastidio.

Estuvieron callados cinco minutos, lo más seguro es que Daphne ya se hubiera olvidado de que aun tenía a Sirius al frente, cosa que el chico no le pareció nada divertido.

– ¿Y qué lees? –rompió el silencio.

–Esto –la chica levanto un poco el libro y Sirius se asusto al ver el nombre de la portada en letras góticas color vino, "Blood Canticle". ¿Qué clase de chica leía algo así?

–Hm, que...interesante, pero no te gusta algo más... ¿romántico? –Rió nervioso –algo como Shakespeare apasionado.

–¿Romántico?, no gracias...o.O ¿conoces a Shakespeare?-dijo al pensar que un sangre pura no conocería sobre escritores muggles.

–si, pero ¿por qué no? –Insistió –historias de amor, romance, o bueno tragedias románticas, como Romeo y Julieta por ejemplo.

–Que no –dijo seria con la mirada en el libro –No me gustan para nada las historias cursis y sentimentales de personas que luchan inútilmente por estar juntos y les suceden todo tipo de tragedias como telenovela barata, cuentos para niñas locas que solo se basan en la hipocresía y tratan de ocultar la realidad de la vida, el mundo y las personas.

Sirius se quedo boquiabierto. Alguien podría explicarle ¿qué chica era capaz de pensar algo así de los libros románticos?

– ¿Me vas a seguir interrumpiendo? –preguntó Daphne tronándose los dedos.

– ¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia? –Contesto cuando se hubo recuperado –¿o será que te distraigo, querida? –le lanzó una sonrisa divertida.

–a ja ja!, antes de que tu llegues a distraerme, yo seré una fiel seguidora de Slytherin-rió con agresividad.

La chica se acomodo los mechones que caían por su frente detrás de las orejas. Se levantó aventando la silla, tomo su libro con tal cuidado como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento y salió de la biblioteca a pasos pesados.

**Fin Flash Back **

–Y ¿cuál fue la parte en la que pensaste que no salió bien? –Remus se enderezó un poco y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

–Cuando se fue –dijo Sirius serio.

–mmm, pues para que se haya salido de la biblioteca de verdad debes de caerle mal –James se rió.

– ¿Qué?, ahora me dirás que se la vive ahí.

–Pues a Dumbledore le pidió que su cuarto fuera ahí –hablo Remus.

– ¡Esa mujer esta loca!, no hay día que la vea sin un libro.

–Al menos hace algo productivo, y no se la vive en la dirección.

–Moony, no vas a esconder este bello rostro tras un libro –se paso la mano por el cabello revolviéndolo – ¿Conseguiste las rosas Prongs?

–hm, paso algo.

En ese momento entro Wormtail con todo el cabello mojado, las manos completamente arrugadas y, Sirius podría jurar, que estaba brillando de limpio. James quería reírse pero se contuvo. Era su culpa que el pequeño Petter tuviera con esa cara de deprimido (todos los que entraban al baño salían corriendo al percibir el olor del chico).

–Wormtail... –trató de hablar Remus -¿dijo algo McGonagall?

–50 puntos menos para mí por entrar a invadir el invernadero y 50 menos para James por ordenármelo. –Dijo lastimoso –lo siento, yo no quería...

–Tranquilo, Wormtail– sonrió James –no fue tu culpa, recuperaremos los puntos –Petter sonrió apenado –. ¿Qué haces Moony?

– ¡Recuperaré esos 100 puntos!, necesito chocolate!

Remus empezó a escribir como loco todas sus tareas, pero se dio cuenta de la clase de compañía que tenía al lado y agarro sus cosas y salió corriendo a buscar a la más responsable: Lily. Iba tan desesperado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que casi tira al, quinto chico de su habitación, que iba entrando en ese momento.

–Obsesivo –replicó Sirius y James asintió con la cabeza –oigan¿a que huele?

Petter se sonrojó ligeramente y agachó la cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Viernes por la tarde. El fresco aire y un violento sol eran los elementos perfectos para una tarde de práctica. Los de Gryffindor (James y Sirius), después de la dura pelea con Slytherin por la cancha de Quidditch, estaban muy animados por haberles ganado "limpiamente" a las serpientes.

–Hey Lioncourt¡con más fuerza nena!

– ¡Ya lo se, y en tu vida me vuelvas a llamarme así! –gritó la chica con una vena palpitando en la frente.

–Exacto, no la vuelvas a llamar así¡sólo ya Prongs!

Daphne se giró frustrada, como deseaba que llegara esa maldita pelota para poder pegarle (y con suerte darle de nuevo a Sirius). Bajó la vista a las gradas y vio as su prima Cyrene riéndose a carcajadas junto con otro chico._ "Malditos", _ya se encargaría de ellos por burlarse.

–Hey, hey, nada de distraerse –gritó James –, la mayoría del equipo son nuevos y tienen que estar al mismo nivel.

– ¡Sí, como nosotros! –dijo Sirius riendo orgulloso.

– ¿Así de patéticos? –se escucho que decía una voz venenosa desde abajo.

La voz siseante hizo que los Gryffindor bajaran la vista. Sirius hizo una mueca de asco con total desprecio al igual que James. Lucius Malfoy estaba parado en medio de la cancha junto con su cuadrilla de Slytherin, entre los que se encontraban Regulus y Snape. Los dos merodeadores bajaron a enfrentarlos. Remus y Lily, al ver lo que estaba pasando se acercaron y se pusieron uno a cada lado de ellos, para evitar una pelea.

– ¿Qué quieres aquí Malfoy?

–Vengo a ver si había valido la pena que, como siempre, eso viejo loco les los favoreciera a ustedes, pero ya me di cuenta que Dumbledore sigue igual de tonto que siempre –todos los de su lado rieron.

–Habla cuanto quieras, asquerosa serpiente, sólo espera a que llegue el partido y ya veremos que es el tonto.

– ¡Slytherin caerá! –soltó James y los demás de l equipo gritaron un si.

–Ya vieron, son un equipo unido que sólo sabe imitar a Potter, patéticos.

–Pues tú no te quedas atrás, tus culebrillas de monte no han hecho otra cosa que vernos de mala gana, que ¿aun no los entrenas bien? –se burlo James.

–Pues es que no hay mucho de que hablar con los inferiores. –hablo Snape.

–En eso tienes razón –coincidió Regulus.

–Calla, quejicues –james alzo la varita –ésta "conversación" es para grandes.

–Potter, no empieces –dijo Mandy Franz –no te rebajes a su nivel.

–Nosotros estamos muy por arriba de ustedes –contesto Regulus en tono cortante –y así será siempre.

–ajaja –empezó a reír Sirius –¿escuchaste eso James?, todas estas culebras viven siempre arrastrándose, que sueñan con volar.

–Sí, lo escuche... –sonrío burlón.

–Ustedes no son más que unos malditos traidores –dijo Regulus –Potter, humillándose por completo por una tonta sangre sucia...y el mayor gusano de los Gryffindor, mi hermano (por desgracia) –le lanzó una mirada de odio –ya me entere Sirius...andas detrás de una mestiza –volteo a donde se encontraba Daphne y no observo con asco –alguien que no merece siquiera acercarse a un Black.

– ¡cierra la boca, imbecil! –Sirius sacó su varita y apunto a su hermano, sus ojos lanzaban fuego –no dejare que insultes a nadie de mi casa¡y menos a Daphne!

–No necesito que nadie me defienda Black, -la chica salió de atrás de los otros jugadores –yo puedo...

–Esto no tiene que ver contigo, es por mi...no debieron involucrarte.

– ¡Black! –reclamó molesta.

–Debes dejar que un Romeo llegue –le dijo James serio –y por cierto¡nadie llama de ese modo a Evans y sale ileso!

– ¿Ayuda Regulus? –dijo Malfoy.

–Puedo solo...no se necesita esfuerzo con estos payasos.

– ¡Basta! –Remus se paro en medio –nada de pleitos o irán todos directo a la dirección.

–Tu no puedes castigar a nadie Lupin –intervino Snape.

–Lo sé, pero puedo llamar a McGonagall.

–Vaya, que cobarde resulto el otro elemento de tu cuadrilla Potter.

Remus avanzó un paso hacia Malfoy pero Roxane lo detuvo y se agarro de su brazo.

– ¡Remus, por favor!

–Si Remus, hazle caso a la sangre sucia esa –dijo Malfoy.

Roxane ahogó un chillido y Remus sintió como la chica se aferraba más a su brazo. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

Sin que se dieran cuenta ni en que momento había sacado la varita, desarmó a Regulus y Malfoy. Al ver lo sucedió James y Sirius hasta se tallaron los ojos de incredulidad.

–Largo de aquí si no quieren que les valla peor –su voy era fría.

–Esta nos la cobramos, Lupin –dijo Malfoy mientras corría por su varita y los demás tras él.

– ¡Y 50 puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes!

– ¡Moony, te salió lo bravo! –James palmo la espalda de su amigo.

– ¿Estas bien Roxane? –se acerco Lily.

–Sí...Remus, gracias por defenderme –Roxana se puso roja.

–Wow, nunca te había visto así Remus –guiñó el ojo.

–Hey Evans¿por qué a el si lo halagas cuando hace cosas como esa?

–Cállate Potter, y para tu información, una cosa es defender y otra es ser un presumido y pretencioso como tu.

–Haa, para que me esfuerzo –dijo James con pesadez –se termino la práctica, nos vemos hasta nuevo aviso. Los miembros del quipo se fueron alejando poco a poco aun maldiciendo a los Slytherin.

–Roxane, vamos a cenar de una vez.

–Esta bien –la chica soltó el brazo de Remus tímidamente y se alejo junto con Lily. –¿Vienes Daphne? –La chica asintió con la cabeza y fue a recoger sus cosas.

–Hey Daphne¿estas bien?

–Black, que yo recuerde nunca he necesitado tu ayuda y a estas alturas me puedo defender sola.

–Te molestaron por mi culpa, era mi responsabilidad.

–Entonces, para que no vuelva a pasar...aléjate –se acomodo los mechones de cabello tras las oreja y se alejó junto a las otras chicas.

–Bien, nos pudo haber ido peor –dijo James mientras limpiaba sus anteojos.

–Apunta en tu libretita: "Nada las hace feliz" –Sirius se desplomó en el suelo.

– ¿Planeas quedarte aquí? –pregunto Remus.

–Hay si, como a Moony le fue bien con Turner ahora se cree mucho –dijo Sirius sentándose. Remus se sonrojó y tosió.

–Padfoot, no se tu...pero yo sí me muero de hambre, y no me pienso parar en el comedor así de sucio¿vienes o no?

–Ya voy –dijo aburrido y se levantó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

– ¡Y me defendió!, él es tan bello –Roxane se secaba el cabello sentada en su cama –¿Me escuchas Lily?

–Sí, lo hago –dijo también frotando su cabello rojo con la toalla –admitámoslo, la magia es genial, pero una secadora para el cabello nos hace falta –aventó la toalla frustrada.

–Lily¡no me cambies el tema! –le aventó su toalla a la cara.

–¡Hay Roxxy!, no lo hago...¿pero que quieres que te diga?, sé lo maravilloso que es Remus, y también sé lo mucho que te gusta...

–¡Lo amo! –se tiró en la cama con los brazos extendidos y las mejillas rosadas.

–Bueno eso...pero sabes lo tímido que es Remus, deberías hablarle claro –Lily tomo un peine y empezó pasarlo por su cabello.

–Pero... –se levantó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

–Dudo que te diga que¿sabes?, hasta el imbecil de Potter te diría que Remus te adora.

–Me da miedo...bien, le pediré que valla conmigo a Hogsmeade.

– ¡Por fin! –Lily alzo sus brazos viendo al cielo –ya era hora.

–Y tú le dirás a Potter lo mismo –sonrió y también se cepilló el cabello.

–Claro, y porque no de una vez también Daphne le dice a Black que vayan juntos.

La chica, que apenas hace poco había entrado al cuarto, casi se cae al escuchar el comentario de Lily, y considero el aventarle el zapato que se estaba poniendo.

–Eso no es divertido –dijo molesta –yo era tan feliz con mi soledad hasta que ese tipo apareció en mi vida.

–O tu apareciste en la de él –se burló Lily y Daphne volteó a ver a la pelirroja con una mirada furiosa –hey ¿creías que al entrar al equipo él seguiría sin saber de tu existencia?

–Albergaba esa esperanza... –se sentó en la cama.

–Lo malo, para ti –hablo Roxane –es que los de Slytherin ya se enteraron.

– ¿Y? –sonó como un _"no me importa"._

–Le dirán a todo Hogwarts, y pues...hay chicas no muy lindas en Revenclaw y Hufflepuff, sin mencionar las de Gryffindor.

– ¡Mataré a Black!- se hecho contra la cama – ¡yo era tan feliz sin que me notara!

–Yo comprendo tu dolor –dijo Lily –ser perseguida por un merodeador es lo peor.

–Hey, eso es mentira –dijo Roxane –al final les gustara, como en tu caso Lily.

–Cállate –dijo roja y acomodándose una diadema –yo me voy a cenar¿vienen?

–Yo tengo hambre, voy –Roxane se colocó sus lentes y acomodando su cabello, por suerte no lo tenía tan largo y no necesitaba ponerse nada para aplacarlo.

–No quiero ir al comedor –dijo Daphne desde debajo de unas almohadas.

–No seas chiquilla –Lily agitó su varita y la hizo levitar.

– ¡Hey, eso es traición! .la chica iba pataleando en el aire –sé caminar.

–Pues, anda pues –la bajó a tierra.

Daphne salió de la habitación enojada con su larga melena oscura cubriéndole el rostro, y tras ella Roxane iba riendo discretamente por el espectáculo. Lily las seguía un poco más atrás, pero ella iba perdida en un recuerdo de hace 2 años.

**Flash Back **

Todos lo seguían, le enviaban notitas cursis y dramáticos vociferadores. Algunas cuchicheaban al verlo pasar por los pasillos. Aplaudían como locas cuando contestaba en clases y llevaban pancartas enormes a los partidos de Quidditch. Todo por James Potter, junto con Sirius Black, los más codiciados de Hogwarts.

A diferencia de Black, que salía con una chica diferente cada que quería, Potter era difícil. No salía con cualquiera, y no miraba a cualquiera (aunque le gustaba que esas "cualquiera" lo admiraran), se hacía el difícil, después de todo era un Potter. Y esa era la actitud que Lily Evans detestaba.

La pelirroja debía admitir que sus únicas novias eran chicas que valían la pena, y no eran tan estúpidas como el resto de sus fans. Rita Cardona, era una Revenclaw muy linda de ojos color cielo, sólo con verla sabías que era una chica lista, fue la 1ª "novia" de Potter en primer año. Pero sólo duraron tres meses. Aun eran muy niños, y Potter necesitaba libertad (o libertinaje, como quieran llamearle). La segunda, tal vez no fue una novia "oficial", Taylor Gordon, una rubia de Gryffindor. Sólo fuero tal vez 4 meses de calentura que le tuvo Potter en tercero.

Todo lo sabía gracias a Remus, ella le prestaba atención, aunque fingía que no le interesaba. Odiaba interesarse en Potter. Ese fue su trauma durante todo tercero.

–Lily¿podemos irnos ya? –rogó una Roxane de 13 años.

–Adelántate, te alcanzo luego, es que no encuentro un libro.

–Bien, nos vemos.

Lily encontró el dichoso libro y bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero se paró en seco al ver a James al pie de ellas, con una sonrisa en los labios y revolviéndose el cabello como siempre. Odiaba eso, se veía irresistible, y odiaba aun más admitirlo.

–Evans, hola.

–Hola –dijo sin ganas, con el corazón latiendo con violencia.

– ¿Vas al comedor?, te acompaño.

Se resigno a su compañía, pero se negaba a hablarle. Así que iba caminando en silencio por los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor.

–Sabes, te he visto últimamente y este año has cambiado.

–Eso es normal cuando pasan los años –dijo sin ganas.

–Y me he dado cuenta de que tu no me apoyas en los partidos.

–Apoyo al equipo en general, aunque admito que eres un buen jugador.

–Lo se –sonrió arrogante. Lily se mordió la lengua por contribuir al continuo incremento de su ego, –sabes...me interesas.

Oh, no. Él no dijo eso. Lily se quedo congelada. Parpadeó tantas veces y tan rápido que cuando salió de su estupefacción, vio a James frente a ella y casi le sorprendió.

– ¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo articular.

–Que me gustas, y es en serio¿qué dices?

No podía estarle pasando eso, él no podía estarle diciendo eso, y cuando tenía el estomago vacío. Discretamente se pellizcó. Nada de eso era un sueño. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

En ese momento una castaña Hufflepuff paso al lado de ellos. La chica le sonrió coqueta a Potter, y éste le guiño un ojo. ¡Eso era el colmo!, Lily se puso tan roja como su cabello.

– ¡Yo no me convertiré en un trofeo! –grito fuerte. Tras sus gafas, los ojos de James se veían muy abiertos y sorprendidos por esa reacción -¡no lo vuelvas a mencionar! –y empezó a caminar apresurada.

– ¡Hey, te advierto que no me daré por vencido! –grito James antes de perderla de vista.

Y así comenzaron los frustrantes años de Lily.

**Fin Flash Back **

– ¡Lily, camina o no comerás! –gritó Roxane sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Voy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

– Descubrí como hacer rosas –dijo James mostrando un libro mientras comía su asado de res.

– ¡Hey!, ese libro es mío –se quejo Remus.

¡A ver! –Sirius le arrebato el libro a James con las manos llenas de salsa y Remus casi llora ante tal acto de salvajismo. –Es un hechizo sencillo Prongs...no hubieras mandado a Wormtail al invernadero –el mencionado le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su comida –mañana lo haré y se las daré a Daphne.

Remus, James y Petter se rieron con fuerza y Sirius los miró con reproche.

–No creo que eso funcione con Lioncourt –dijo Remus –ella es...diferente.

–Cállate, Moony, es una chica...funcionará –siguió comiendo su pedazo de pollo.

–Re-Remus... –Roxane se acercó al chico –quería pedirte algo.

– ¿Sí? –se volteo para mirarla y la chica se puso roja.

–B-bueno...el próximo mes hay una salida a Hogsmeade, y quería saber..si...¿Quieres ir conmigo? –dijo en un susurro.

–Eh...yo… –Volteó de reojo a todos lados, y vio como sus amigos le lanzaban señas para que aceptara –si, me gustaría mucho ir contigo.

– ¿En serio?, bien...entonces, así quedamos...voy con Lily a cenar...por allá...!nos vemos! –y salió corriendo.

– ¡Bravo, la primera cita de Moony!, nuestro pequeño va creciendo –dijo Sirius actuando un puchero.

–Cállate –Remus se sonrojó.

–Suertudo, Turner es linda y de lo mejor de Gryffindor.

– ¡No es justo!, yo quiero ir a Hogsmeade con Daphne –chillo Sirius.

–Tienes un 0.1 de probabilidades de que con las rosas ella acepte ir contigo.

Se burlaron del pobre Padfoot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James y Sirius se quedaban dormidos unos cinco minutos en cada clase (excepto en la de McGonagall). Se habían desvelado practicando el hechizo para aparecer rosas hasta que por fin les salió bien (como a eso de las 3 o 4 de la mañana).

James pensó que sería romántico dejarlas en el cuarto de la chica. Como él no podía ni subir, tenia que hacerlas aparecer un su mesita de noche, así hizo que Roxane le dijera cual era su cuarto y donde estaba la cama de Lily, aunque sólo le dijo que era una "sorpresa".

En cambio, Sirius prefería las cosas de frente.

En la tarde la sala común estaba vacía y Daphne venia entrando escondida tras un grueso libro, pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien frente a ella le impedía el paso. Resopló al ver que era Sirius, con las manos tras la espalda y su siempre brillante sonrisa (que ella consideraba boba).

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Entregarte esto –de atrás de su espalda sacó un ramo de grandes y frescas rosas rojas.

–Vaya, eran justo lo que quería –dijo sonriendo.

¡Lo había conseguido! No podía creerlo había llegado al corazón de la oscura Daphne Lioncourt. Lo sabía, ella era una chica al fin y al cabo, y a todas las chicas les gustan las flores. Pero entonces se asustó al ver que la chica sacaba de su túnica la varita y apuntaba a las flores que había dejado sobre una mesa cercana.

– ¿Qué haces...Daphne?

–_Marciterus_

Dijo la chica agitando la varita de arriba abajo. Las vivas y frescas rosas al instante se tornaron completamente negras, se marchitaron y secaron. A Sirius casi se le cae la quijada hasta el piso.

–Perfecto, el hechizo ya me sale a la perfección, gracias Black –tomo las flores muertas y se las llevo, mientras volvía a enterarse en su libro.

Mientras la veía alejarse a su cuarto, el cuadro de la pared se abrió y los otros merodeadores entraron a la sala común entre risas y se repararon en Sirius.

– ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó James.

– ¡Juro que esta loca! –gritó y señalo la escalera –no se que le pasa o que es lo que lea, pero acaba de marchitar las flores que le di¿cómo es que no esta en Slytherin?, bruja negra.

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, sólo Sirius estaba furioso, hasta que alguien se le unió.

– ¡Tu Potter! –Roxane entro furiosa y con un rápido movimiento de la varita arrojo a James contra una pared. Todos se sorprendieron y quedaron callados.

– ¿Te volviste loca? –gritó James enojado e intentando levantarse.

– ¡El único loco aquí eres tú!,¡ _Inmovilus_! –gritó y James ya no pudo moverse.

–Wou, no sabía lo buena que era Turner –susurro Sirius muy sorprendido.

–Roxane¿Qué te ocurre? –Remus era el más sorprendido. La tímida chica parecía un demonio y, hasta ahora, no recordaba que James hubiera hecho algo.

– ¡No puedo creer que te haya ayudado! –se volteó hacia Remus –él le envió rosas a Lily.

– ¿Y eso qué? –dijo Sirius.

– ¡Lily es súper alérgica a las rosas!

Todos palidecieron. Eso era algo que a James jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

–Esta en la enfermería llena de ronchas por todas partes, y se puso verde, al parecer fueron mágicas, y eso le creo otras reacciones.

Sirius se hecho a reír junto con Petter. Imaginarse a la perfecta Lily Evans así era una delicia.

– ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido? –gruño Roxane apuntándolos con la varita.

–Nada –dijeron como ratones con miedo, y (literalmente) Petter salió corriendo como uno.

–Roxane, tranquila –Remus se acercó a ella y le bajó poco a poco la mano con la que sostenía la varita –escucha, James no sabía que Lily era alérgica.

– ¡Exacto, se te olvido mencionar eso! –James comenzaba a poder moverse.

–Pues si me hubieras escuchado bien –volvió a gruñir.

–Calma, calma –dijo Remus –no fue intencional, y lo sabes, no dejes que tu ira te descontrole, toma un chocolate –sacó una barra de su túnica.

La chica mordió el dulce y respiró tranquilamente, después de cinco minutos logró recuperar la compostura.

–Lo siento, Potter, me descontrolé.

–Si, lo se...ahora ¿podrías ayudarme un poco? –la chica agito la varita, susurro el contra hechizo y James por fin pudo moverse con libertad –bien, ahora iré a disculparme con Evans.

– ¡NO! –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo y James se pegó a la pared.

– ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? –dijo Sirius.

–Lily no te perdonará nada más porque si –dijo Remus –déjame hablar a mi con ella primero.

–Sí, tú sólo conseguirás que se enoje mucho más, y créeme que ya es mucho decir –apuntó Roxane.

–Bien, que más me queda –dijo irritado James.

Roxane y Remus salieron a prisa de la sala común para ir a la enfermería.

–Lily me matará –dijo James mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá cerca de la chimenea.

–Vencidos lo dos. Estamos perdiendo "el toque" Prongs –Sirius se hundió en otro sillón un poco mas a la izquierda.

–Padfoot¿Moony no tendrá por ahí chocolates?

–Pregunta estúpida, vamos al cuarto a saquearlo.

–Bien.

Se fueron al cuarto con la cabeza gacha resignados.

James sacó su libreta y anotó su patética derrota.

NOTA: Jamás volver a utilizar rosas...y comprarle otra caja de chocolates a Remus.

* * *

Gracias a todoas por leer y a las que nos dejaron sus comentarios que son muy importantes 

Gracias! y hasta luego XD


End file.
